


钻被窝喝奶奶

by guaguagua



Series: 向导产乳系列 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaguagua/pseuds/guaguagua
Summary: 雷文。向导产乳系列，一点义仁日常。安灼拉/公白飞 斜线有意义
Relationships: Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Series: 向导产乳系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653916
Kudos: 2





	钻被窝喝奶奶

安灼拉举着灯走进卧室。卧室的灯亮着。公白飞坐在床头，倚在两只立起来的枕头上，翻着一本书。“我要睡了。”安灼拉说。公白飞发出了一点知晓的鼻音，于是他熄掉手里的那盏，钻进被子，抱住另一侧的躯体。公白飞的体温透过柔软的衬衫面料传来，温温热热的。安灼拉情不自禁地继续往下钻去，把脑袋埋进软和的被子里，蜷起身体紧紧抱着他的躯干，蹭着其裸露的腿。  
“好暖和。”  
公白飞一手拿书，另一手隔着被子搂住蹭过来的人。他轻轻地抚摸着鼓胀起来的被子卷，就像抚摸着一只金黄色的大猫，手指划过他的肩背和散落在枕边的鬈发。  
安灼拉倚在公白飞怀里，向胸前敞开的衣襟里摸去。柔软的皮肤是最为直接的热源。他抚摸着那柔软的皮肤，感觉到乳尖在刺激之下变得硬挺，吻着他的掌心。掌心之下比平时更加饱满的触感让他猜想是否又有奶水分泌而出。  
“我可以吸吗？”他问。  
公白飞发出了一点赞同的鼻音。安灼拉便加大力度，将四周的皮肤朝着乳尖的方向按压、推挤。刺激之下，公白飞手掌的动作逐渐变得僵硬，手指用力而温柔地抚摸过他的发根，将其紧紧缠在指间。头皮上传来的快感让安灼拉愈发受到鼓舞，加重掌心的力度。他舔过乳珠，却不急于品尝，而是对着周围的皮肤亲吻，咬住其中一块吮吸。他感受着面前的胸膛似乎变得更加灼热，头顶上传来的呼吸也逐渐粗重起来——胸膛一起一伏，简直像是在邀请。于是他知道，他的向导兴奋了。  
他再一次将亲吻落在那宽厚的胸膛上，终于开始含起乳头，来回吞吐。他的舌尖尝到了奶水的香味。公白飞发出了几声舒适的喘息，将书倒扣在床头柜上，  
“我又看不成书了。”  
“我很快……”安灼拉的声音从被子里传来，闷闷的，说话间的气流惹得他的皮肤很痒，“等我吸完了你接着看就行。不耽误你。”  
“你说的倒是轻松。”  
“我只是帮你吸一吸。”安灼拉的舌头不停地拨弄着乳珠——在几次尝试后他知道公白飞喜欢这样，“你难道还想做点别的什么？”  
公白飞呻吟几声，难耐地在被单上蹭动，本能地发泄着又酥又痒的快感。安灼拉按住他，夹紧他的腿，吸完一侧开始吸另一侧。“这次我没求你。分明是你自己想喝。”在喘息之间，公白飞挣扎着说。动作间，他的膝头似乎蹭到了什么。他想自己的身体一定也和安灼拉的一样。  
“我还没抱怨过你晚上看书亮着灯呢。”  
“嗯……”公白飞颤抖着摘下眼镜，用尽最后的自制将它放在床头柜上，然后进到被子里抱紧怀里的人，感觉到他们灼热的欲望相互摩擦，在肌肤的贴合中逐渐膨胀，“我可以为你熄掉灯的。”


End file.
